


She's Beauty and She's Grace...

by jordsy91



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Miss Congeniality, Romance, Tropes, shamelessly melding movie plot with marvel characters, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordsy91/pseuds/jordsy91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Miss United States pageant receives a bomb threat, Clint and Darcy pair up to get to the bottom of it. Darcy, lover of bulky knit jackets and comfortable clothes, is not happy to be selected. <br/>"I don't wanna be some airhead that goes by the name <i>Darcy-Lou Freebush</i>!"<br/>"That's a good one, actually." Clint replied, walking out of her office.<br/>"Clint NO! Please for the love of god don't call me that." She protested, moving to follow him.<br/>"Too late, Darcy-Lou!."</p><p>In which Clint is a teasing little shit, and Darcy really doesn't wanna parade around in a swimsuit on national TV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I know, another fic when I should be finishing my Steve/Darcy one. This plot bunny was too good to pass up.

"I don't wanna be some airhead that goes by the name _Darcy-Lou Freebush_!"  
"That's a good one, actually." Clint replied, walking out of her office.  
"Clint NO! Please for the love of god don't call me that." She protested, moving to follow him.  
"Too late, Darcy-Lou!."


	2. Chapter 2

Darcy had been looking forward to completing her basic Agent training. Combined with her Political Science degree, she had hoped to work a desk job, or maybe even assist Phil in the day-to-day politics involved with directing SHIELD. Ever since the SHIELD/HYDRA conundrum, the public hadn't been very trusting of government agencies, and rightly so, Darcy thought. But she had really been looking forward to making some kind of meaningful change, from behind her desk, in a public-relations capacity.

It wasn't to be. 

She had been a fully-fledged Agent for about 6 months, and was still Phil's assistant. Sure, he took her political advice and opinions on board, but her primary task was still of the coffee-maker, note-taker, not decision-maker persuasion. Well, until about six hours ago. Six hours ago she had been in a meeting with Phil, Clint and Natasha, in a note-taking capacity of course, discussing the recent threat against a beauty pageant and whether it was within SHIELD's jurisdiction or not. 

"It reeks of HYDRA." Phil began, "the letter said 'they cut off their heads, will hers grow back?'... Not their best line, but plenty threatening." Clint and Natasha agreed.

"We need to infiltrate the pageant and gather intel from inside. It could be anyone, contestants, stage hands, managers, cameramen..." Clint trailed off, looking at Natasha. "Nat can't do it, the world knows her from the hearings after Washington." 

"Darcy?" Phil questioned, looking to the alarmed brunette.

"Nuh-uh. No way, Phil. I'm a political major, not a model." Darcy protested, crossing her arms in front of her defensively. 

"You've completed the training, Darcy. You're capable, and you have the looks. Our other female agents have a roughness about them that you lack. You're the best choice." Phil countered. "When you get back, I promise we can talk about a desk job, and a promotion." He promised.

"I can be her makeup artist. I've got the beauty qualifications, and she's going to need a friendly." Clint offered.

"Perfect. We'll contact the pageant board tomorrow to see if they can recommend a manager for her." 

"You'll do just fine, Darcy," Natasha assured her "and we'll be doing surveillance. You'll be perfectly safe." 

"Fine. But you guys owe me. I fucking hate beauty pageants."

"Fair enough." Phil answered, and that seemed to be the end of it.

 

~

 

Darcy doesn't quite know how the three managed to convince her to convince her, but it ended with a very reluctant Darcy agreeing to and then immediately regretting the decision to compete in a beauty pageant. THE beauty pageant. She was simultaneously jealous and resentful of their con-artist abilities. She was going to have to tart about in a bikini! Ugh. She crossed her arms tighter around her chest at the thought. She wasn't into baring her body. She had a decent body, as far as bodies go, she guessed. But it was not the kind of body you paraded around on TV. She was all soft curves and soft stomach. 

Clint walked in and sat on the edge of her desk, handing her the documentation for her new identity. She sifted past the papers, and fumbled with the new license, and when she read it, swiftly flicked it at Clint. He caught it effortlessly, with a shit-eating grin.

"Darcy-Lou Freebush!?" She screeched at him, slamming the papers on the desk. He had chosen a decent photo of her, which was at least a small win, but she was still fuming at the name.

"I thought you liked that nickname?" Clint teased, darting back out the door. "See you tomorrow! Hope you're ready for a thorough waxing, Darcy-Lou!" He called from the hallway. She made to follow him until she vaguely heard him shimmy into an air vent in the ceiling. 

"Fuck my life." Darcy muttered, putting her head in her hands and resisting the urge to follow Clint with her taser. She really needed a drink.


End file.
